User blog:NovaTsukimori/Stardust Illusion: A Hazy Traitor
Now we're finally at the Deck based around the main antagonist of the first Season, Merieke. Let's start things off with her newest Main Deck monster, "Hazy Flame Burning Unicorn". If you have a " " on the field, you can send a FIRE monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Tribute it to Summon this guy and " ". When this guy is Special Summoned with the effect of a card like "Peryton", you can target a "Hazy Flame" monster in your Graveyard, including the monster you sent to the Graveyard for "Peryton", you can Special Summon it. If you have "" " in your hand, you can already use it with the monster you Summoned with "Burning Unicorn" and the 2 other "Hazy Flame" monsters you have on the field to Xyz Summon " " with 5 Materials instantly! Who knew this one monster is a one-card 5 Xyz combo? And we're just getting started. "Hazy Summoning Pillar" has a very simple, yet useful ability. It targets any "Hazy" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summons it. In case you thought it would be impossible to Xyz Summon using 5 Materials, "Summoning Pillar" can Summon one additional "Hazy" monster in addition to your already present 4 Materials. With just 2 cards already, Merieke is already ready to Xyz Summon "Basiltrice" at full power. "Hazy Embers" is, like "Summoning Pillar", a means to Summon your "Hazy" monsters for less of a specific condition. But in return, you can only use 1 per turn to balance that power. Helpful for getting that "Griffin" in your hand as quickly as possible. Merieke can be hasty at times. Feeling the need to act as soon as possible. "Hazy Burst" reflects that nature. By destroying a Hazy monster you control, it gives you 2 more cards from your Deck to replace it with, adding to the draw engine if your Hazy monsters. Three if you destroyed " ". The best part about it, is that it's a Quick-Play Spell Card, meaning that you can use it in response to a " " or a " ". The evil Merieke attempted to use her trickery to turn Maria against Luna, nearly ruining their relationship. Just as Merieke does with Maria against Luna, she may do the same with her opponent's monsters with "Hazy Betrayal". Unique to this card, it inflicts effect damage to your opponent as battle damage based on the ATK differences if your opponent's monsters, effectively making your opponent battle one of their own. During her epic battle with Luna, she finds Luna's powers too great, but there's a noteworthy weakness to her strategy, being banished. But considering the massive ATK of her monsters, 2500 ATK may just not be enough. So "Hazy Force" can upgrade " " to the even stronger "Hazy Divine Flame - Phoenix". Just as with "Basiltrice" before it, "Phoenix" gets stronger with each Xyz Material attached to it. While it can banish a card by default, if it has 5 Materials (which can be attached through the effect of "Hazy Force"), you can instead banish your opponent's field of either monsters or Spell/Trap Cards, but you can't use its other banishing effect that turn though, so even though it banishes en masse without targeting, still be careful. You may never know what might pops up should you play it relentlessly. There we finally have it. The Deck of the first primary big bad of Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO, Merieke. Catch these in Stardust Illusion. Category:Blog posts